


El sabor del amor

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dubious Consent, M/M, Wolf Instincts, wolf - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: Remus está duro en su forma de lobo.





	El sabor del amor

**Author's Note:**

> Son las 3am, estoy muriendo de sueño pero incapaz de dormir y no lo tengo muchas ganas de subir algo, pero no tengo nada beteado, y entre lo no beteado esto es lo único que revisé y edité un par de veces desde que lo escribí.   
> Ya no recuerdo como se me ocurrió, pero recuerdo cuando lo escribí, y tiene bastantes meses esperando ver la luz.
> 
> Advertencias: Bestiality, consentimiento dudoso, sexo anal, sexo con un menor de edad —aunque estoy seguro que Harry tenía al menos 16—.
> 
> Historia no beteada.

  
   
Harry está sentado en el sofá de la sala en la casa de los gritos, su camisa está tirada en el piso cerca de la puerta, totalmente desgarrada, y sus gafas seguramente seguían en el pasillo donde había sido atrapado por Remus. En un día normal probablemente no lo habría hecho enojar tanto, pero la luna llena era esa noche, y aunque lo sabía perfectamente, había ido tras él después de una tonta discusión. Al final Remus lo había tirado a sus brazos con un violento beso que sin duda era una obvia reconciliación, pero ya no lo había dejado ir.  
   
Así que Harry simplemente se queda ahí, donde Remus lo dejó mientras el hombre se transforma en lobo.  
   
Sabe que solo tiene dos opciones, o sale como hombre lobo, o no lo hace nunca, pero no se puede mover. Remus es enorme y mientras se transforma no puede huir porque es una imagen que lo perturba, y le hiere en lo más profundo. Los huesos se rompen y la piel se desgarra, todo lo que ve es dolor y sufrimiento y tal vez es su complejo de héroe pero no quiere dejarlo solo, no es capaz de dejarlo solo después de verlo sufrir de esa manera.  
   
Después de un rato de gruñidos y aullidos de salvaje dolor, el lobo se queda quieto en el suelo, recuperándose del dolor demencial que lo azota con la transformación. Cuando el dolor remite por fin, el aroma del miedo en la sala inunda sus fosas nasales, olfatea su alrededor levantando apenas la cabeza del suelo, y entonces lo ve.  
   
Ve al chico acurrucado contra en el sofá y al instante un gruñido brota de su pecho mientras se acerca hacia él, acechándolo. Su respiración acelerándose cada vez más, sus lengua lamiendo sus brillantes y puntiagudos colmillos.  
   
Harry no quiere morir, no tanto por deseos desesperados de vivir, sino por lo que implicaría para Remus. Lo destruiría por completo, más efectivamente que cualquier otra cosa por la que el hombre tuviera que pasar, así que levanta la varita, pero antes de que cualquier hechizo salga de ella el enorme animal se lanza sobre él.  
   
Escucha el sonido de la madera al romperse y los colmillos del lobo lo aferran por la ropa, tirando de él, arrastrándolo al suelo, y a pesar de que intenta gatear fuera de su alcance la monstruosa criatura le coloca una pata en la espalda haciéndolo caer y morderse el labio. Harry puede saborear la sangre en su boca, pero eso no lo aterra nada como el hecho de sentir al animar restregarse contra él, y Merlín bendito... Lo siente contra su trasero.  
   
Remus está duro contra él.   
    
 _Remus está duro en su forma de lobo._  
   
El animal es lo suficientemente inteligente como para rasgarle las ropas, sus garras y sus colmillos abren su piel, aunque no muera ya está contaminado, pero eso no le importa, no puede importarle menos, porque sus pantalones y su ropa interior han sido destrozados, y el lobo lo sostiene contra el suelo con su pata, mientras hunde su hocico en su trasero.  
   
Y se siente bien.   
   
Esa enorme lengua caliente acariciando su entrada, entrando con fuerza y haciéndolo sentir mejor de lo que la lengua humana de Remus jamás lo ha hecho. Harry está duro y prácticamente está empujando su trasero contra el hocico del animal, y al parecer Remus sabe que ya no quiere huir, porque quita su pata de la espalda de Harry cuando el chico trata de ponerse a cuatro patas, y apenas el trasero está levantado y expuesto, se mete en el de golpe.   
   
Entierra su miembro dentro del culo apretado de Harry, quien grita ante en dolor desgarrador, duele demasiado, siente que va a morir, pero Remus golpea cada vez más y más adentro, presionando una parte que lo hace ver estrellas y lo mantiene duro a pesar de que sabe que seguro está sangrando.   
   
El movimiento lo está volviendo loco, Remus es solo instinto, es solo un lobo entrando y saliendo, una y otra vez, con rapidez y eficacia... _Y solo no puede creer que se está corriendo al sentir las bolas del animal golpeándolo._  
   
Harry llega a su orgasmo, gritando por el placer y el dolor, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y moqueando, los músculos de su ano apretándose alrededor del pene del lobo, ordenándolo mientras derrama su espesa semilla dentro de él.   
   
La próxima luna llena el será un lobo, y un aparte de él aunque se siente humillada y destrozada se pregunta cómo será el tener sexo siento ambos lobos, que se sentirá ser montado por Remus siendo ambos la misma criatura, pero antes de que el lobo salga de su cuerpo una fuerte mordida le rompe el cuello.   
   
La lengua del lobo lame la sangre caliente, sus dientes arrancan la piel, y después de un rato sale del cuerpo con la intención de seguir devorando el cadáver. Sus instintos le dicen que debe alimentarse de su presa... _La mañana siguiente es la peor que Remus ha tenido nunca._

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios no ofensivos bien recibidos, los ofensivos, métanselos por el culo que por algo están las advertencias *corazones*.   
> El día que escribí esto le agarre amor al furry después de horas en Tumblr buscando como era el pene de un lobo -?-  
> En todo caso... ¿Les gustó? ¿Quieren más RemusHarry? ¿Encontraron dedazos o errores de ortografía? Díganme por favor que no releí antes de publicar.   
> Espero leerlos de nuevo.  
> Baibai~


End file.
